Terrazzo is a composite material that is used for floor and wall treatments.
The Terrazzo mix typically comprises chips of marble, quartz, granite, glass or other suitable materials.
Terrazzo epoxy floors are applied as a two component epoxy resin combined with the desired decorative aggregate. This mixture is applied to a subfloor that has been prepared and primed. Metal strips are used to divide sections of the floor but also act as control and expansion joints to prevent the terrazzo topping from cracking due to joint movement.
The epoxy terrazzo is virtually indestructible and is chemical-resistant and stain-resistant but not UV stable. Furthermore, once the epoxy is mixed with the decorative aggregate, it must be placed without delay as the mixture has a working time of only 45-60 minutes. Consequently, mixing is done only in small batches and if applied to a large area, the large area must be divided into smaller segments and each segment prepared separately.
Furthermore, the material is non-breathable and therefore traps moisture vapor coming up from the concrete slab to which it is applied.
Consequently, installation is costly due to the labor and skill level involved in the proper installation thereof.